The Curse of the Sire Bond
by LexysK23
Summary: The Fabray pack is ready for the three new wolves. When the legend of the Sire's Bond is true, the wolves must find a way to reverse it before the damage is too much to fix. Sequel to Top Dog to Top Pup.
1. The Bite

_**The Bite**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,647  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.  
****Author's Note: Many people asked for them, so I decided to start this. I got this idea by a review in the previous story.**

**Uploaded: September 5, 2014**

* * *

_There is a legend about the sire bond. It is said that the bond is strong, stronger than the mate bond. The sire bond is between a dominant wolf, an alpha, and a submissive wolf, an omega. The bond is known to be destructive, especially when mates are involved. There are three stages of the sire bond._

_The first stage is obedience. The baby wolf would listen to their sire, and do whatever it is that the sire has ordered._

_The second stage is adoration. The baby, sired wolf idolizes their alpha. They do what they can for their sire to be proud, to have their acceptance._

_The third stage is the need to be around them. The sired wolf would follow the mate anywhere. They would do whatever they can to have the attention of their sire._

_The fourth stage is obsession. This is the worst step, if their sire is mated. They would do anything to destroy that bond, to have their sire to themselves._

_The fifth stage, and final, is the worst. The sired wolf only gets to this step is the sire does not accept the sire bond, if they don't leave their mate for the sired wolf. The sired wolf dies. But when they die, the sire's pack is destroyed._

_There is said to be a cure. But no one has found it. No one really believes in the sire bond. It is said to be a legend. It is said to have happened, but it was rare. Many of the "said" sire bonds were taken care of, the sired wolf ended up being the sire's mate._

_But that was not my case. My case had a sire, the sire's mate, the sired wolf, and the sired wolf's mate._

_This is how the sire bond affected my pack._

* * *

She was walking into the house. Her mate was covering her eyes, as the smile on her face grew. She giggled when she tripped on something. She didn't know what, but she felt her mate gently grab her arms to hold her up. She heard whispering, but she couldn't make out what was being said.

"Where are we?" she asked, as she looked back, although she could hear nothing.

"Just give me a few seconds. We're almost there," her mate told her, as they continued to push her forward.

"Can you give me a clue?"

"No."

She giggled again and stopped when her mate stopped her. "Are we here?" she asked, as she bounced in place. She was excited.

"Hold your horses Tigger," her mate whispered in her ear.

She giggled at the nickname. Her mate would call her that whenever she was excited, just like the orange tiger.

"Can I take off the blindfold? Please? Pretty please?" she asked, as she continued to bounce in place.

"Now you can take it off," her mate told her, causing her to smile. She quickly took off her blindfold. She blinked at the bright eyes, and grinned when she saw the big sign.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted, as she grinned. The whole glee club was there, most of them wearing party hats. The only one who wasn't was Santana Lopez, and from what she would hear, the beta was telling her mate, Brittany Pierce, that the hats cramped her style.

She giggled, as thanked everyone.

Everyone partied, and they ate cake. They watched the birthday girl open her presents.

The party ended at a little after midnight. Everyone left, except the wolves and potential wolves.

Quinn Fabray, the alpha of the pack, stood in front of them, and smiled at them.

"The full moon is this weekend. This weekend, we will have three new wolves with us: Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde, and Mercedes Jones. They will be changed this Friday, during the full moon by their mates. This is not just a birthday party; this is a party of your acceptances to this pack. I know you three will make this pack proud, and I am glad to have you three in my pack."

"Why do we have to wait until the full moon?" Brody Weston asked, who normally stayed in New York, but returned with his mate, Cassandra July, for the change of the three girls.

"That is when the change is less painless. As the pack leader, I want them to feel the least pain as possible," she answered, watching the three girls. She could see the excitement in their eyes. "Go home, we'll all meet up on Friday, in our spot. We will do the change there."

All the wolves cheered, as they left with their mates, if they had one. Rachel Berry, the alpha's mate, had stayed, wanting to spend the night with her mate. Marley, Kitty, and Mercedes left, happy to finally be officially connected with their mates, with their boyfriends.

**Glee**

She heard her mate sneeze. Frowning, she looked over and saw her boyfriend rub his nose. She knew that wolves didn't get sick. They couldn't get sick, but her mate was. She didn't know what was happening to him, but she was a little scared.

Her mate told her that it would be okay. He would be okay to change her, but she wasn't sure. It was Friday and he was not better.

She didn't know if he could pass whatever it was to her during the biting change. She didn't know if it could harm her. She didn't want to be changed by him if it was. She wanted to be safe, but she really did want to be change. She wanted to be what her boyfriend was.

She smiled at him, and let him put his arm around her, as they walked into the woods. She slowly walked over the branch, knowing that if she tripped, her mate would grab her before she could hit the floor.

They made it to a clearing, a clearing that Quinn and Santana found one day while they were running. It was the clearing they had their pack meeting in.

She looked up to see the pack standing there, waiting for her and her mate. The two other girls waiting to be changed smiled when they saw her.

Quinn started to tell the three mates of the humans what to do. She stopped when she heard one of the males sneeze.

She growled, and her eyes narrowed as she growled a name. "Jewfro."

She then looked at the sick wolf's mate. "He can't change you. Jacob got him sick, and it will alter the change, and not in a good way. You'll have to wait until the next full moon, hopefully he is better by then."

The sick wolf's mate frowned, not happy with what was said. Then she looked up, a hopeful look on her face. "Can't you change me?"

"It's better if your mate does it," Quinn answered, looking at the young girl.

"But he can't. Please, I've been waiting for this since I've met him. Quinn please," she begged.

"Only if your mate allows it," Quinn answered, looking at the couple.

The sick wolf nodded. He looked at Quinn. "I trust you. I want her to be a part of this."

Quinn then ordered the three girls to lie down on the cots that were brought out. She told the other wolves to change, and to wait for them.

Once there were only seven people there, Rachel and the sick wolf had stayed, the ordered the boys the bite their mates, as she did the same to the girl in front of her.

They watched the three girls move around. They looked like they were in pain. Their bodies where changing.

After a while, they stopped moving.

Kitty, Marley, and Mercedes soon opened her eyes. They looked around. Their mates gave them a hug. They kissed their mates.

"Welcome," Quinn told them. She nodded to the others, telling them it was time to change.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman nodded, as he pulled Kitty towards the woods, away from everyone so she could change. Sam Evans and Finn Hudson did the same with Mercedes and Marley respectfully.

Soon Puck and a light blond wolf appeared.

"Hey Kitty," Quinn whispered, as she ran her hand on the wolf's fur.

Sam and a black wolf appeared.

"It's good to see you Mercedes," she said, as she petted the wolf.

She looked at the spot Finn and Marley went, and waited. Frowning, she headed towards that direction.

She stopped when she saw the two. Finn was telling Marley how to change.

Marley had her eyes closed, deep in thought.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, breaking Marley's concentration.

"I can't change," Marley whispered, not bothered by her nakedness.

"You can do it," Quinn told her. "Just think of your inner wolf and change."

Within seconds, a brunette wolf with blue eyes stood in front of them.

Quinn smiled and nodded, as they all changed.

She looked at her pack. Her mate, Rachel, her beta Santana, her gamma, Puck, and the omegas, Brittany, Finn, Sam, Kitty, Mercedes, Marley, Brody, Cassandra, Ryder Lynn, his mate Katie Gardner, and Joe Hart. The five last wolves were previously from another pack. They weren't in the main pack. They were, in a way, their own pack, with Brody as a leader. They would just be with Quinn's in celebration, or battles if needed.

_Lets run,_ Quinn thought to them, with Rachel at her side. Marley was the first one to rush off. Finn ran after her, and soon, they all rushed off.

Quinn looked at Rachel and gave her a wolfish grin. _This is my pack._

Rachel nodded, and rushed off. Quinn followed her.

Marley stopped, and watched Quinn run after Rachel. She couldn't take her eyes off them, feeling something deep inside, a connection of some sort.

_And that is how the curse of the sire bond began._


	2. Stage One

_**Stage One**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,455  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
****Author's Note: I know this was a long wait, and probably want to kill me for making you guys wait so long, but I had lost a lot of motivation to write Glee stories. But it's kind of back. Like I'm listening to Glee Covers back to back as I write this. It's one of the ways I have inspiration. And I plan to finish this story. I just don't know how long it'll take to write.**

**I was disappointed that Melissa and Damien weren't in the finale. Marley was my favorite Old Newbie. And I really liked Madison and Mason. I really liked them.**

**Anyways, on with the story. This wasn't the best chapter, and it had me disappointed. But if you guys like, yay. If not, the rest will be better, I promise.**

**Update: April 08, 2015**

* * *

_Stage One: Obedience: The baby wolf would listen to their sire, and do whatever it is that the sire has ordered._

Everything was going good. Marley, Kitty, and Mercedes had been werewolves for a week, and there had been no incident. Finn had gotten over the sickness, and everything seemed to be going great. But deep down, something had changed. No noticed it at first, but soon, little by little they did. They started to notice.

Quinn looked to her side and smiled at her mate. She had loved Rachel, with everything she had. And she would give anything to keep her in her life. She didn't want anything to change that. Not if she could help it.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Rachel asked, quietly.

"All you guys. This pack, I never thought I would have a pack like this," Quinn answered, a smile on her face. She leaned forward and kissed her mate's temple. Rachel giggled and leaned closer, and closed her eyes.

"You know how I was thirteen when I first change?" Quinn asked. She continued when she saw Rachel nod, "I always thought I was going to be alone. No pack, no friends. But that changed, I have great friends, I have you."

"Hey Alph," a voice interrupted their moment. Quinn and Rachel looked over and grinned when they saw their friends. Majority of the pack, the main pack.

"Hey guys," Quinn told them, as she stood up. She pulled Rachel up with her.

"What are we doing today?" Kitty asked.

The three new wolves were refreshing. They were new, and made things fun.

The pack, the main pack consisted of ten wolves. And the pack covered many things. Puck, Finn, and Santana were the muscles. They were the ones the lead the fights. Sam, Brittany, and now Kitty were speed. They were the fastest. Mercedes and Rachel were thinkers. They strategized, which helped the other wolves. Marley, she was the baby, and as much as it hurt Quinn to say, she didn't want to put the younger girl in danger. But she seemed fast, she was smart. But she wasn't a fighter. But what Quinn noticed, was she was fast to do what Quinn said. And being the Alpha, Quinn was all three. She was a fighter, she was fast, she was a thinker.

"We're going to train. We need to get you guys to stronger, faster, smarter. You guys need to be able to think on your feet. We're going to partner up, and we'll rotate. I want you three," Quinn started, and turned to the newest wolves, "to study us. Look at how we move, look at how we do things. Learn to do things like this, and then do it in your own style."

Kitty and Mercedes nodded. Marley's eyes light up and her head bobbled up and down.

Finn smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders, keeping her still.

Quinn then went on and partnering people up.

Quinn looked at the three newest wolves before partnering them up. She looked at Marley, who seemed to be jumping in place.

"Marley, train with Sam," Quinn said. She frowned, when she saw Marley stop jumping, but she didn't worry too much. They both shifted and moved away.

"Brittany, I want you to help Kitty with her speed. And Finn, help Mercedes with her fighting. You're going to need to think at the spot." Both new wolves nodded. They moved away from the remaining three wolves after shifting. The remaining three wolves shifted. "I want San and Rach to go against Puck."

The Beta wolf nodded and growled at the Gamma. Rachel just sat down.

Quinn walked and watched the wolves. She went to check on Brittany and Kitty. To anyone it would seem like they were just chasing each other, and it was that. The point was to make Kitty faster. She had to tackle Brittany down. It almost caused Kitty to think, if there was another way to tackle her.

She turned back to her mate, and saw that Rachel and Santana had the upper hand. They had him on the ground. He was trying to fight out of it.

Finn and Mercedes seemed to be at each other's throat.

Quinn stood there and watched for a second.

Finn snapped at Mercedes who clawed him. Finn seemed dazed, not expecting it, letting Mercedes to tackle him down. She was putting her teeth against his neck to show him that she had won, but he pushed her off. He used his head to push her back.

Quinn smiled and nodded. She looked back and saw that the three wolves had shifted, so it wasn't one against two, but one against one against one. They were each attacking each other, not letting their guards down.

She looked at the final pair, Sam and Marley. She could see that Sam was going easy on Marley.

"Don't be scared Marls. Attack," Quinn told her. She smiled slightly when she saw that Marley was attacking harder. She was trying harder. She was fighting harder. It made Sam to become defensive. "Remember, attack. You win when you have your teeth at his throat. Fight, and do anything to win."

Quinn turned back and saw that Kitty was tired. Brittany was the fastest wolf, and none of the others have caught up to her speed (with the exception of the Alpha of course).

Quinn passed Kitty and patted her head. "Go shift and get water. When you're ready, tell Brittany or get someone else to train with. You're doing great."

Kitty licked her hand and left.

"Hey Britt," she called out, grinning. The wolf looked at her. "Distract your girl. Get Rach the win."

Brittany snorted and shook her head. Quinn smiled and stuck out her tongue.

Brittany walked away, to help one of the newer wolves. Quinn turned to her mate and grinned. She saw that she was using her size to an advantage. Whenever Santana would pounce, Rachel would move out of the way so Santana would attack Puck, and vice verse.

Kitty walked back. "How's training going?"

Quinn smiled. "It's going great. You guys are catching on fast. You'll be great wolves in no time."

Marley heard the praise, and noticed that she was mostly praising Kitty.

Sam cried out, as he limped away. Marley growled, her eyes staying on him. The other wolves stopped.

Marley went for another attack. "Marley stop!"

The baby wolf stopped, and looked at Quinn.

Mercedes rushed to her mate and nuzzled him. _Are you okay?_

Sam nodded.

"What happened?" Quinn demanded, as she walked towards the two wolves.

Marley whined. An advantage of being an Alpha was that she could understand what her pack would tell her and she wouldn't need to shift

_I-I did what you said. Beat him, no matter what_.

Quinn frowned, as she looked from Marley and Sam. "I didn't mean it like that. We don't injure each other Marls."

The brunette wolf put her head down.

Quinn patted her head. "It's okay. Just don't do it again."

Marley nodded and looked at Sam, apologizing. Sam nodded his acceptance.

Quinn looked at the wolves around her. "I think this is a good place to end. We have homework and glee projects. We'll continue this the day after tomorrow. Go shift. I'll buy dinner. Meet me at my house in at seven."

The wolves nodded and they all left.

**Glee**

Quinn and Rachel were at her house, in Quinn's bedroom. "It's weird," Rachel told her mate.

"What do you mean?"

Rachel sighed. "I know Marley looked up to you and all, but she's taking it to a whole other level."

"She probably wants to show me what she can do. I'm sure it's nothing bad," Quinn told her mate, defending the young wolf. "I remember when you joined the pack, you always tried to show Santana up."

"I'm sorry for getting jealous."

"Is that what's going on now?" Quinn asked, pulled Rachel to her, so Rachel was hovering over her. "Are you jealous?"

"No. But she does know you're mine, right?"

"She's Finn's mate. You know that's strong. And I love you Rach, I would never do anything to destroy that."

Rachel smiled and leaned down to kiss Quinn, but the doorbell stopped them. Quinn groaned and looked at the clock.

It was seven, exactly. She sighed as she went to open her door. Marley was there, alone, smiling.

"Hi," she said, giving Quinn, an innocent smile.

Rachel coughed, causing Quinn to look at her. Rachel raised an eyebrow, as if she was telling her, _See_.

Quinn looked back at Marley and smiled. She did see. And she didn't understand.


	3. Stage One II

_**Stage One II**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
Chapter 3 of 16  
****Words: 1,106  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
****Author's Note: As a reviewer told me. It's almost going to be a year since updating this story. But I AM going to finish it. This chapter isn't the best, but it's going to get better. I just have to get my footing back. I haven't written a Glee story in a year I believe. But I'm back and this story will see a real ending, as will my other one, **_**And I Have Felt the Pain of Losing Who You Are**_**.**

**Continuing of the first stage of the curse. Stage Two will be next.**

**Update: March 17, 2016**

* * *

They were all in Glee Club. Mr. Shue hadn't arrived yet, giving the kids time to just hang out and talk. Rachel was happy. She was so happy. There were a lot of kids in Glee club. The seniors, juniors, and sophomores were all in the club.

Rachel was standing away from the group, and the pack. She turned to Quinn, who had a smile on her face. Rachel looked away from Quinn, to Marley.

It had been a few weeks since the sophomore, Kitty, and Mercedes changed into werewolves. And Rachel had seen a change in the young wolf. She was always behind Quinn, more so when she was in wolf form. In her human form, she wasn't as bad.

"I don't like it," Rachel stated, as she stared at Marley, who was talking to Finn.

The sixteen year old nodded at something her mate had said.

"I know. I don't know what's happening," Quinn responded, looking at her mate.

"She's following you around like a puppy," Rachel said, keeping her eyes on the youngest wolf.

Quinn let out a small laugh. "I know."

Rachel huffed. She turned to Quinn. "I don't like the way she looks at you."

"Are you jealous? Is Rachel Berry jealous?" Quinn asked, a grin on her face. She moved so she was standing in front of Rachel. "You have nothing to worry about. I love you. And she loves Finn. She has wanted to be one of us ever since she met Finn. I changed her. Maybe this is her way of saying 'Thank You,' you know?"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Rachel muttered, pouting.

Quinn let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around her mate. "You got nothing to worry about. I am yours."

Rachel smiled and pressed her lips against the Alpha's.

"All right guys, let's do this," Mr. Shue said, as he entered the room. Everyone moved to sit down. Rachel made sure to sit far from Marley, who didn't seem to notice. Maybe it was in her head.

**Glee**

Quinn stood in front of her wolves. They were all sitting in a straight line. Rachel looked to her side, to see the pack, each standing next to the person above them and the person under them in ranks.

She looked at her mate, and grinned.

"All right. It's been a while since the last battle we had. And it was our first. And it will not be our last. We beat Jesse's pack. But he will be back. He wants Rachel, he wants to rule our pack. But that will not happen. He will be waiting for a moment of weakness," Quinn said, pacing in front of her pack.

"Although we got nothing against them, Sebastian's pack is getting stronger. They are training to be better," Santana said. "There are also Sunshine's pack, and Jean Baptiste's pack. There is Harmony's pack. And she's a real bitch."

Kitty let out a laugh. Puck smirked upon hearing his mate.

"And we can't forget about Jewfro," Sam muttered.

"Let's do this," Finn said, pumped up to train.

Quinn nodded. "All right guys. We are going to play a game. Capture the flag. There will be two teams. Sam and Brittany, you two will be captains for this. Brittany, you will choose first. Everyone else, listen to your captains."

Brittany grinned, as she stood in front of everyone. "Santana."

"Mercedes."

"Quinn."

"Rachel."

Rachel pouted. She couldn't believe that she was split up from her mate. "Not fair."

Quinn laughed and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Puck."

"Marley."

Rachel bit back the growl of the girl standing next to her.

"Finn."

"Kitty."

"Great. Let's play."

…

Rachel watched as Marley protected the flag. She was taking everything Sam was saying to heart.

Puck had gotten close to the flag, but Marley didn't let him touch it. He ended up running away with his tail tucked between his legs. Santana wasn't able get past her.

Rachel wondered what was happening with Marley. None of the other wolves were acting different. Maybe they were a little more lovey-dovey, but they had even more stamina.

Finn stood in front of Marley, but the young girl just growled. It was as if she didn't know who was standing in front of her.

Rachel watched as Finn took a step forward, but Marley growled even louder.

Finn took step back. He tilted his head. Rachel knew that Finn was trying to talk to Marley. But the sixteen year old wasn't listening.

"It's over. Blue team won," Quinn said, as she walked to the group. Rachel saw Marley physically relax. She headed towards Finn and nuzzled his neck.

Marley, Rachel, and Finn changed back. Finn wrapped his arms around Marley and kissed her cheek. The tall girl giggled.

The other pack members walked towards their leader.

"That was great. You guys were amazing. But Marley, you surprised me. Puck _and_ Santana weren't able to past you," Quinn praised, a small smile on her face.

A smile broke out on Marley's face. Rachel frowned.

In the beginning, Rachel wasn't a fan of Marley when the girl first transferred to McKinley. The newbie was a challenge when she met her. Marley had a great voice, and Rachel felt threatened. But she got to know the girl. Marley wasn't this confident girl. She was shy, and innocent and Rachel _almost_ felt bad for disliking her.

Marley became a great friend of Rachel. Finn felt the mating bond, and she joined the pack.

But seeing Marley act weird around Quinn, made her feel bad things about Marley.

Rachel didn't know if she was ever going to really trust Marley. She wanted to know what was happening.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Quinn asked, looking at her mate.

"Here," Marley said, front her stop next to the alpha. Marley handed Rachel the water. The taller brunette looked at the water and back at the blue eyes in front of her.

Quinn gave Marley a small smile and thanked her. The youngest wolf smiled and walked back to her mate. Quinn gave Rachel the water. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Rachel whispered, keeping her eyes on Marley.

_**Glee**_

Marley groaned in her sleep. She sighed, as she hugged the stuff bear Finn gave her.

"_Quinn_."

Marley smiled and snuggled a little more.

_**Glee**_

"I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, she is bonded to Finn," Quinn said, pulling Rachel close to her.

Rachel sighed. "I guess you're right. It's probably all in my head."

Quinn smiled. "I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you too, Quinn Fabray," Rachel responded, as she kissed her girlfriend.


	4. Stage Two

_**Stage Two**_

**Author: LexysK23  
****Words: 1,195  
****Chapter 4 of 16  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
****Author's Note: So, I disappeared. And I'm sorry. I just couldn't find it in me to write. I had been busy with school and my internship. It left me drained. I'm going to try to not do that again. I plan to finish every story I have out. I promise.**

**In other words. Other than Grant Gustin and Melissa Benoist, I don't really follow anyone from Glee. I just don't love it as much as I did. So this story, and "****And I Have Felt the Pain of Losing Who You Are" are the last Glee stories I will write. It'll be unless I feel the want to write in this fandom again.**

**Enjoy this chapter guys, it's not the best chapter. I'm trying to get my grove back on this fandom.**

**Update: October 25, 2016**

* * *

_The second stage is adoration. The baby, sired wolf idolizes their alpha. They do what they can for their sire to be proud, to have their acceptance._

Quinn leaned back. She decided to give the team some time off. They were all training hard, and they deserved a break.

She could feel the stare. She knew who it was. She just sat there, feeling it burn into her back. She didn't know what to say. The girl was just sixteen. What was she suppose to say?

She smiled at Rachel, who moved near her.

"Anyone got anything to sing?" Mr. Shue asked. Rachel raised her hand. Mr. Shue nodded. "Take the stage Rachel."

Rachel sat up and pulled Quinn with her. The alpha frowned, but followed her mate. Rachel pulled out a few pieces of paper and handed it some of them to Quinn. The blond girl looked over the papers as Rachel talked to the band.

"Ready?" Rachel asked, smiling. Quinn nodded her head. "Hit it!"

(_Rachel, _Quinn, _Both_)

The music started. Rachel stood next to Quinn, who was reading over the words on the page.

_I really really really really really really like you_

Quinn started reading, smiling over to Rachel. She placed the papers down. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand.

I really wanna stop  
But I just got the taste for it  
I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon  
_So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it  
I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah_

Rachel started to walk around as they sang.

Late night watching television  
_But how'd we get in this position_  
It's way too soon, _I know this isn't love_  
But I need to tell you something

Both girls started to dance around, as the glee club moved to the music.

_I really really really really really really like you_  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
_I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

_Oh did I say too much?  
I'm so in my head  
When we're outta touch  
I really really really really really really like you  
_And I want you_, do you want me, do you want me too?_

Rachel and Quinn moved back into the middle of the room, as they only saw each other.

Who gave you eyes like that  
Said you could keep them?  
_I dunno how to act or if I should be leavin'_  
I'm running outta time  
Going outta my mind  
_I need to tell you something  
_Yeah I need to tell you something  
_Yeah_

The rest of the club started to sing with them.

I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
_I really really really really really really like you_  
And I want you_, do you want me, do you want me too?_

_Oh I did say too much?_ (Did I say too much?)  
_I'm so in my head_ (I'm so in my head)  
_When we're outta touch_ (When we're outta touch)  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, _do you want me, do you want me, too?_

Both girls stood in front of everyone, smiles on their faces. Marley was the first on to clap, cheering. "That was awesome Quinn!"

Santana looked at the youngest girl, with a small frown on her face. "Rachel was the one that suggested the song."

Marley blushed and looked to the ground. "Yeah, that was great Rachel."

"Thanks." Rachel said, all the joy sucked out of her. She looked at the young wolf, a frown on her face. It had been two weeks since she had turned, and she wasn't getting any better. Rachel wanted her to leave her girlfriend alone, but it wasn't happening. The last two days, Marley would just watch Quinn with pretty much hearts in her eyes.

Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder. She started to pull her away, not wanting her to become too angry, because Quinn could see Rachel ready to blow.

"Breath," Quinn whispered, as she rubbed her shoulders. Rachel let out a breath.

"Alright," Rachel muttered. She turned to Quinn. "You were amazing though."

Quinn smirked. "So were you. We sound great together."

They moved to sit down. Santana raised her hand and told their teacher she had a song to sing with Brittany. Together they did a rendition of _Valerie_, with Mike Chang and Jake Puckerman dancing along.

Quinn and Puck were keeping an on Jake. They knew that he was Puck's half brother. They didn't know if he had a chance of turning to a werewolf like his older half brother. They were keeping an eye for any signs.

The whole club soon started to dance along with the couple. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her around the room.

On the other side of the room, Marley was swaying to the beat. Finn was drumming with his hands, singing along. Marley's hands were trembling. She was trying to stop them from doing that. She didn't know if something was wrong with herself, but she knew it wasn't normal. She felt Finn, bump her shoulder. She looked over and smiled. She kissed his cheek and pulled him to dance.

Santana sang, as she kept an eye on the youngest wolf. The brunette didn't seem to be looking or giving Quinn any attention. Santana finished the song and hugged her mate. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and moved to sit down.

Mr. Shue told them the class was over and that they could all go home. The pack went to the parking lot and decided to talk about the training.

"I think we're going to get the week off. We've trained enough. And all of you are doing great. We are getting stronger, and soon, we'll be unstoppable. But you guys need time to rest. So you guys have the rest of the week off," Quinn told them, a smile on her face. She had looked at each of the members. She noticed a weird look in the youngest one's eyes. There was something there that she didn't know what it was.

"Well, I know what I'm doing for the rest of the week," Puck said, a smirk on his face.

Finn laughed. Kitty rolled her eyes and followed her mate to his car. "Bye."

Quinn shook her head. "Go make the best of the week off you guys have. When we get back together, we are going to work even harder."

"Okay Quinn."

No one needed to look at the direction to know who it was. Santana frowned. Rachel clenched her teeth. Quinn gave her a small smile.

Finn placed his arm around her. "Let's go. I have a few movies I want to watch with you."

"Bye."

Rachel huffed and pulled Quinn away. "I hate her."

"No you don't."

"I'm starting to. You're mine."

Quinn gave her a small smile. "Yes. I'm all yours."


End file.
